


underneath it all

by reidingrainbow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, George is a kinky mf, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidingrainbow/pseuds/reidingrainbow
Summary: George is a kinky motherfucker.Sapnap is too, to a certain extent.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 175





	underneath it all

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to venus for the idea ;D

The first time George suggests it, he nearly has a heart attack.

It’s possibly the worst idea the man has ever had, and George has had _tons_ of terrible ideas. When the words leave the British boy's mouth, tumble out with no inhibition, Sapnap is left in a state of shock. His jaw is on the floor. He’s blown away.

George is a kinky motherfucker.

Sapnap is too, to a certain extent.

“We...We can’t do that!” Sapnap says, stunned from where he leans against their kitchen counter. George sits across from him, elbows on the smooth granite, cheeks a little flushed. Overall, he keeps his confidence high, doesn’t break the eye contact they share.

“Why not?” George asks, folding his hands. “I think it’s a great idea, personally.”

Sapnap sputters, eyes wide, “You want to suck me off while I’m livestreaming! How is that even _considered_ to be a good idea, George? There are a thousand things that could go wrong!”

“But it would be hot,” George whines. He reaches forward with a pout, grabs Sapnap’s hands in his own. “C’mon, Sappy, think about it at least.”

“George, we can't-”

George leans up to him, kisses his cheek softly before whispering in his ear, hot breath fanning his skin, “I’ll give you the best blowjob of your life. Think about it. Think about how good I could make you feel.”

Sapnap whimpers, high pitch and throaty, as George pulls back with a smirk. He watches his boyfriend grab his phone off the counter and stand. He smoothes out the hoodie he’s wearing, Sapnap’s hoodie to be precise, and stalks off down the hall to their shared room. Sapnap is rendered immobile, unable to breathe.

He finally finds his voice after a few moments and he yells, “Tease!”

George yells back, “You love me!”

Fuck. He’s screwed.

\---

  
He’s so incredibly screwed.

He can’t stop thinking about it. Everywhere he turns, he’s reminded of the offer. When George licks his lips, he can’t help but imagine them on his body. When George bends down to grab something from the lower cabinets in their apartment, he pictures George on his knees, bright cheeks and watery eyes. He was on Karl’s stream the other day, and the only thought running through his head was the image of George under his desk, the want for the boy to get him off in the most risque way possible.

He’s second guessing himself. Would it really be so bad? Sure, it could be dangerous, and chat would probably know something was going on, but he could probably control his reactions. It’s not like he has to turn his face camera on or anything. And even if George thinks he has power in the situation, they both know Sapnap always has the final word. He’s always the one in control, always.

Maybe that’s why this idea is so appealing to him. He’s so used to being the one in charge. George is a brat, especially in the bedroom, and having authority over him makes Sapnap feel powerful. Maybe he wants a change, a chance to feel something a bit different for once. Just thinking about it sends heat down his spine, pools in his belly. He needs to do something about this, fast.

The problem is, when George doesn’t get his way, he gets exceptionally bitter. George won’t touch him, won't even get close to him, and it’s torture. George wears the smallest shorts and his hoodies all over the house just to mess with his head and he hates it. He’s so horny, so turned on all the time, and he can't even get his boyfriend to do anything about it.

He can’t give George the satisfaction of winning just yet, even though he really wants to. He pretends like it doesn’t affect him, pretends he’s fine when he goes to sleep next to the boy at night and wakes up to him in the morning. When they move around the kitchen together, arms brushing and knees knocking, he pushes down the arousal that bubbles in his core, the heat that rises around him.

Does this make him an exhibitionist? Sapnap has no idea. He’s usually open for experimentation, but this is an entirely new realm. The more he thinks about it, the further he falls into the blackhole. He doesn’t want George to win, his competitive nature holds him back, but he wants it. He wants it so bad.

He snaps a week later. He’s having dinner with George, they’re eating the leftovers from yesterday’s takeaway. George sits across from him, drowning in Sapnap’s hoodie, cheeks a bit red from the heat that blasts through their apartment. Every so often, he looks up at Sapnap and smirks, licks his lips slowly. It gets hard to concentrate, hard to breathe when George is looking at him like that, like he wants to devour and be devoured all at once.

And well, George always gets his way.

Sapnap sets his fork down and holds his head in his hands, “Fuck, George. Fine. I’ll do it.”

He hears George giggle and his eyes shoot up. His boyfriend has a smug look on his face. Sapnap wants to slap it off of him, “I knew you’d break eventually.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sapnap rolls his eyes. “What are the terms to this little agreement, then?”

George puts his box on the table, wipes his hands off on a napkin. Sapnap is getting impatient. Why does George always have to play games? “You keep your mic on the whole time, and you listen to what I say. That’s it.”

“That’s it?” Sapnap repeats.

George nods, grinning, “That’s it.”

The doubt must be written all over his face, because George reaches across the table, intertwines their fingers. Sapnap likes the way they look together. “It’ll be good. I guarantee you’ll like it, and if you don't, we don't have to do it ever again. You trust me?”

“Of course I do,” Sapnap replies without hesitation. Of course he does, trusts him with everything he has.

“Good,” George hums. He pulls his hand back, stands up, “Be ready next time you stream.”

He watches his boyfriend walk away.

He’s not gonna be ready.

\---

Sapnap is in the middle of his stream when it starts.

He’s been nervous since he started. His palms are sweaty and his knee bounces rapidly under his desk. He doesn’t know if he’s gonna be able to pull this off, but he’s half hard in his sweats just thinking about it and the logical side of his brain has stopped working. He’s all anticipation as he speedruns through the nether, tries to not let his stress get the best of him.

He hears his door open and close. He stays focused on the game, tries not to react to the presence that walks closer to him. He turns his head slightly, George standing next to him. His boyfriend gives him a smirk, and then falls to his knees.

And god, he’s already failing. He digs his nails into his palm to stop himself from letting out a noise as George crawls under his desk, directly between his legs. Sapnap reaches forward on his keyboard and presses the mute button before looking at George, “Babe…”

George looks up at him, brown eyes full of curiosity and lust, “You ready?”

George keeps his hands at his sides as Sapnap lets out a shaky breath, “Y-Yeah.”

“Unmute your mic then,” George instructs. Sapnap looks at him one more time before clicking a button on his keyboard, focus going back to the game.

He apologizes to chat, which had been flying by with questions of his disappearance, before he continues to speedrun, looking for a fortress.

The suspense grows with every minute they sit, George breathing heavily underneath him. Sapnap wants him to move already, to get started before he changes his mind on the whole thing. George watches him with careful eyes, hands never moving. His lips hang open slightly, glossy from licking them, and it’s a glorious sight.

He’s halfway through getting his blaze rods when he feels hands on his legs, slowly traveling up his thighs. Fingers massage small circles into his muscles. Sapnap sighs faintly, lets his head fall back a bit against his computer chair.

George’s hands move to his hips, and then the waistband of his pants. He taps Sapnap there twice and he looks down. George has his eyebrows raised, pupils blown wide. _Lift your hips._

He does as he’s told and raises off the chair so that George can take off his pants. His boxers come off too, and he shivers at the lower temperature. George tosses his clothes across the room and leans closer to him, scoots himself so his face is between Sapnap’s legs.

He starts by kissing between Sapnap’s thighs. It’s incredibly hot, so hard to focus as lips suck and teeth nip at his skin. He’s gonna be bruised tomorrow, but he really doesn’t care. He gets harder and harder with each passing moment as George’s lips get higher and higher, closer to their target.

A donation pops up on his screen, asking if he’s okay, and he clears his throat, “Y-Yeah, I’m good chat. It’s just a little hot in here, and I think I may be coming down with something- _oh_.”

Of course, George chooses that moment to finally touch his dick. He licks a stripe up his cock from base to tip, and Sapnap slaps a hand over his mouth to silence the moan that leaves his throat. George does it again, stops at the head to lick around the slit. He dips his tongue in a bit, and precum gushes from his tip. George laps it up greedily.

He bites the back of his hand, the feeling so overwhelming. George reaches up and grabs it, gives him a glare. He whispers, “Cover your mouth again and I stop.”

Sapnap whimpers at that. He clutches his mouse in his right hand so hard he thinks it’ll break. Chat is going wild, asking him if he’s really fine or not. Some make jokes about the noises he makes, others seem genuine in concern, but all thought flies out the window when George finally wraps his lips around the tip of his cock.

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._ It feels so good, the heat that surrounds him. George’s tongue works the underside as he sucks, hollows out his cheeks. Somehow, George remains silent, but Sapnap is a wreck above him. He reaches forward and mutes his microphone again quickly before he moans loudly, “George, baby, please. I can’t do this.”

George pulls off, his lips already plumper, “Backing out already?”

“I…” Sapnap chokes out. George runs his blunt nails up and down his thighs, the sensation only turning him on more. “It feels so good, George. I need more.”

“Look at you,” George hums with a smirk. He leans in more, drags his tongue down the side again, “You’re already begging and I’ve barely even started.”

“George!” Sapnap whines. His hips buckle up, seeking more pleasure. George holds him down. “I need you to do something already.”

George stops all together, pulls his body and his hands away. Sapnap is dripping, dick laying hard on his stomach. He hums, “You know what to do, then. Do your job, and I’ll do mine.”

“George-”

“I’ll leave if you don’t turn your mic on in the next five seconds. I’ll leave you here to get off on your own,” George states seriously, darkly. “Shut the fuck up and do it, now.”

Sapnap doesn’t argue. He unmutes and apologizes again, and soon after he feels wet heat back on his cock. George moves lower, lets his saliva drip down as he bobs his head. Sapnap tries to focus on his controls, on answering the numerous donations that pop up on his screen, but he can’t. George’s mouth is tight, feels so perfect wrapped around him. He lifts his hips again, and this time George lets him chase the pleasure he so desperately wants.

George comes off his cock entirely and takes a breath. Sapnap reaches down and runs a hand through his hair, a signal to ask if he’s okay. His boyfriend nods and takes a deep breath, and then he’s back on Sapnap’s dick. This time, however, he keeps moving down until his lips are pressed to the base of his cock. Sapnap can feel the back of his throat and he can’t stop the groan that leaves his mouth. He curls his fingers in George’s hair as the boy gags on his dick, moves his head up and down.

He sees chat again and he exhales, “I-I’m sorry chat, I do- _oh god_ \- dont know what’s wrong with m-me today. Give me a sec.”

He mutes, pulls on George’s hair. He can’t take it anymore. He’s over the whole _lack of control_ thing. “I’m ending.”

George pulls off, annoyed look on his face, “No you’re not. We had a-”

Sapnap reaches down and grabs George under the chin, palm digging into his neck. George coughs at the impact as Sapnap hisses, “Listen here, stupid bitch. I dont fucking care about our stupid deal. I let you have your fun, but now I’m in charge again. I’m ending the stream, and you’re gonna choke on my dick like the little slut you are, okay?”

It felt good, to be back in control. George looks at him with glassy eyes and he nods, “Yes.”

Sapnap moves his other hand and slaps him across the face, hard. He grips his face tighter, “Yes, what?”

“Yes sir!” George yelps. Sapnap hums in approval and pulls George forward by the hair, the boy opening his mouth and taking his cock once more.

He quickly says goodbye to his chat, promising them a better stream the next day, and ends, all while pressing George’s head all the way down. He feels his throat working against him, gags around him as he struggles to breathe, but Sapnap doesn’t care. George needs to learn a lesson for being a brat, and he intends on teaching it.

Once his computer is off, he pulls George off with a pop. He stands, pushes his chair out of the way, “Get all the way up on your knees.”

George does as instructed. Sapnap cups his face, thumbs at his swollen bottom lip, “Want me to fuck your pretty throat, baby? Hm?”

“Yes, sir. Please,” George croaks out. His throat already sounds destroyed. A part of Sapnap feels bad, but most of him wants to wreck him more.

He grips George’s hair again, pulls his head back, “Look at you begging. Isn’t that what you said to me earlier, when you thought you were in control? Are you in control here?”

“N-No,” George cries out. “M’not in control. You are.”

“That’s right, baby. I am,” Sapnap smirks. He let’s go of George, watches the boy fall forward with the harshness of it. He grabs his dick at the base, holds it out, and George stares longingly. Sapnap swears he’s drooling for it. “You want it? Beg. Beg for the privilege of sucking my cock.”

And George’s voice goes high-pitched, whiny with every word, “P-Please let me suck your cock, sir. I’m sorry I was a brat! I need to suck it, need you to fuck my throat. Wanna taste you, wanna pleasure you. _Please_ , sir!”

Satisfaction runs through Sapnap’s body and he grabs the back of George’s head, “C’mon then. Suck on it. Show me how good you are, slut.”

George moves quickly down to the hilt, pulls back to the tip, and repeats. Sapnap’s cock is covered in saliva, and it’s so hot to witness George swallow his dick like he’s starving for it. There are tears streaming down his bright red cheeks and he inhales heavily with each pass. Sapnap is on the edge.

“That’s a good boy,” Sapnap moans out, holds onto him tighter. He throws his head back as George sucks harshly around the head, “Fuck, baby. You’re so good.”

George moans around his cock, sends vibrations through his body. He can see George palming himself through his shorts and he hisses, “Don’t you dare fucking touch yourself. You can come when I’m done.”

George whines but moves his hands away, and as a reward, Sapnap thrusts his hips forward into his boyfriends mouth. George hums around him. Sapnap knows he’s enjoying this kind of treatment, loves being manhandled. He speeds up his hips, fucking into George’s mouth with reckless abandon, and George just takes it like the good boy he is.

“Fuck, m’gonna come,” Sapnap groans out. He looks down at George, whose eyes are so dark that they don’t even look brown anymore. “Want me to come all over that beautiful face? Huh?”

George pulls off, voice gone, “Yes, please. Want it so bad.”

Sapnap jerks himself off, tilts over George’s open mouth and closed eyes. He’s so fucking hot, so perfect below him, and it only takes a few moments before he feels himself tipping over the edge. White lines George’s cheeks and nose, he catches some in his mouth. Sapnap moans breathlessly at the mess in front of him, watches carefully when George scoops it off of his face and sucks on his fingers.

He bends down and kisses George, hot and heavy, ignoring the salty taste on the other boy’s tongue. He licks into his mouth, nips at his bottom lip. George moans loudly and he swallows it whole, passion overtaking him.

He reaches between them and grabs George’s dick through his pants. He’s hard, painfully so, and the boy pulls away with a gasp, “ _Please!_ I’ve been so good.”

“I know you have, baby,” Sapnap shushes him. He grabs his chair again and sits, pulls George onto his lap. “Take these off and I’ll make it better, okay? You did so well for me.”

George sits up and shimmies out of his pants before straddling Sapnap’s thighs again. Sapnap grabs his dick and starts to pull, jerking him off in a slow, languid rhythm. George hides his face in Sapnap’s neck, breathes heavily, “Mm, please. I need to come.”

Sapnap flicks his wrist, thumbs over the head of George’s cock. His boyfriend lets out a loud whimper and he smiles, “Come whenever, baby. I’ve got you.”

He moves his hand faster, nips at George’s shoulder. George’s back arches and his nails dig into Sapnap’s arms as he comes, moans right in Sapnap’s ear. He works him through his high until George is oversensitive and squirming in his lap.

He grabs a tissue from his desk and wipes his hand off before wiping George’s face, and then he scoops his boyfriend up and carries him to their bed. He lays him down and presses up against him, so that his chest is to George’s back. George hums, “So, did you like it?”

Sapnap rolls his eyes and kisses the back of his neck, “Go to sleep.”

A moment of silence before George giggles, “I knew you would.”

He squeezes George’s side, makes the boy squeal, “Fuck off and go to bed.”

He feels George relax against him, hears his breathing even out. He runs a hand down his boyfriends side and closes his eyes with a smile.

As much as he loves George, he won't ever give him the satisfaction of telling him he was right. He liked it, sure, but he’ll never admit it.

Never.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written smut in a long long long time but i hope you enjoyed ! 
> 
> check me out on twitter @jilchamp :)


End file.
